Inuyasha Feudal War
by yinasuka
Summary: The show Inuyasha has become an online videogame and guess who is playing this game? That's right the Spirit Gang and the characters of Naruto. Oh no Naraku and Orochimaru are teaming up and who is lurking in the shadows. This is a game no one will forget
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha Feudal War

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inuyasha characters.

Plot: Inuyasha Feudal War is the hottest new online game and everyone plays it including the people in Konoha (sp?) and all the other countries and the spirit gang. Inuyasha: Feudal War is like a virtual reality game and like Runescape and Gaia online (which I own neither) combined. The people who sign in and play team up with the characters in the game to defeat the ultimate enemy, but what other obstacles stand in their way and to add to that they have to complete the Shikon (sp?) Jewel.

P.S. Author's comment will be in ( ). And what happens in the real world will be in unless I tell you that it is in the real world and what someone says is in " " and what someone thinks is in ' '.

First Meeting

FoxHokageluvsRamen has logged in. (Naruto, if you couldn't guess.) Naruto's character is a blonde headed boy with an orange fox ears and an orange fox tail in a white tee shirt, which says I Rule. Believe It. in black letters, and orange pants and blue sandals.

Naruto asks to no one in particular, "Where is everybody and where am I?" Naruto took out his map and tried to figure out where he was.

Hotsharinganavenger has logged on. (Sasuke) Sasuke's character looks like himself except his shirt is a black tee shirt, that says If you call me EMO then I'll kill you. in white letters, and he has black shorts and black sandals.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?" asked Sasuke clearly bored. "Hey Sasuke, I don't know where I am," said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We're in Inuyasha forest, idiot," said Sasuke. "I'm not an idiot," said Naruto angrily. Sasuke shrugged. "I don't really care, so come on," said Sasuke as he started to walk away. "Where are you going?" asked Naruto still angry. "There is a village this way so come on or let the demons in this forest attack you," said Sasuke as he continued his walk. Naruto ran and caught up with his teammate since he had no idea where else to go.

Punksrule1418 has logged in. (Yusuke)

Ilovekittensandfighting has logged in. (Kuwabara)

Yusuke's character looks like him in demon form and is wearing a plain green long sleeve shirt and green pants and black shoes. Kuwabara's character looks like him except he has orange cat ears and an orange cat tail and fangs and is wearing a blue tee shirt and blue jeans.

Yusuke asks, "Kuwabara, why the hell do you have cat ears?" Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and answered, "I don't know, but it's kind of weird and cool at the same time." Kuwabara's ears twitched. "That's weird," said Kuwabara. "What is weird?" asked Yusuke. "I can hear a couple of kids just outside this forest talking and it sounds like there is a village not far away" answered Kuwabara, who was still trying to figure out how his ears had heard that far away. "Come on, lets try to catch up to the kids you heard before," said Yusuke and Kuwabara and him ran off toward the other kids they heard.

Meanwhile in Kaede's village

Superpervertedtoadsage has logged in. (Jiraya) Jiraya's character looks like him in real life.

Jiraya walked in the village searching for young maidens. (Like always.)

While Jiraya was walking though, he ended up bumping into a young woman. Jiraya apologized and asked if the woman would like to have lunch with him. The woman giggled, but declined anyways and said she was going to have her palm read by a young monk who was visiting the village. Jiraya being bored decided to see the young monk as well so he could follow the woman.

When they reached their destination, Jiraya saw the monk was a young man with black hair in a short ponytail and was dressed in monk robes and carried a staff with rings on it. Jiraya also noticed that there were other women getting their palm read and the monk always told them that they would bear a lot of children and then the monk would ask the women to bear his own children. 'No class or style,' thought Jiraya.

Jiraya decided to talk to the monk. "Excuse me," said Jiraya. The monk looked at Jiraya. "Hello, can I help you?" asked the monk. "Yes, what is your name monk?" asked Jiraya. "My name is Miroku," said the monk. "Oh," said Jiraya, "well Miroku why are you asking all these women to bear your children?" "Because," Miroku started, but before he could finish someone with a giant boomerang and long dark brown hair came up from behind Miroku and said, "Because he's a pervert," and then she left towards one of the huts.

Jiraya looked at the woman walking away then back at Miroku. "Well then, I guess we have something in common," said Jiraya. "What?" asked Miroku confused. "We're both perverts," said Jiraya with a grin. Miroku grinned back at Jiraya. "Well then, I suggest we go do some women searching hence we lose our precious reputation," said Miroku. "I agree," said Jiraya and with that Jiraya and Miroku went off doing what they do best being respectful yet shameful perverts.

Back with Naruto and Sasuke

"Think we're almost there?" asked Naruto. Sasuke shrugged. "I think," was his response. All of a sudden, two guys came up from behind the two ninja boys. "Hey," said one guy with long brownish blackish hair dressed in green. At the sound of the guy's voice Naruto jumped not realizing someone had been behind him and Sasuke.

Sasuke just turned and faced the guys with a bored expression on his face and said, "Who are you?" The guy with long hair blinked and said, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi and this is my best friend Kuwabara," as he pointed to himself and Kuwabara. Naruto looked at the guys and said with a smile, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my friend Sasuke." "Nice to meet you guys," said Kuwabara. "So where you guys headed?" asked Yusuke. "We were going to do the quest for the Shikon Jewel and kill Naraku," said Sasuke. "Oh, so that is what we're doing," said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke and then looked back at Yusuke and asked, "What are you guys doing?" "The same thing," said Kuwabara.

Meanwhile out in the woods miles away where Koga and his pack are resting.

Dogsandwolvesrule1426 has logged in. (Kiba) Kiba's character looks like himself too except Kiba has brown wolf ears and a brown wolf tail and fangs and he has a plain white tee shirt on and brown cargo shorts and blue sandals on. Also, in the game Akamaru is a wolf cub instead of a puppy and he is brown.

With the commotion of someone logging in Koga woke up. Koga looked at Kiba and Akamaru. "Who are you?" Koga demanded. "I'm Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru and who the hell are you?" asked Kiba. "I'm Koga prince of the wolf demon tribe," answered Koga. "What are you doing here?" asked Kiba. "Searching for Naraku so I can kill the bastard," said Koga. Kiba just nodded. Koga studied Kiba for a couple more seconds. "Why don't you join my group, we could always use more help and since you are a wolf demon you could help out," said Koga. Kiba smiled and said, "sure, but tell me why are you going to kill Naraku?" Koga got silent and then said in a serious and deadly tone, "Because he killed my comrades." Kiba nodded and said, "I'll join up with you since the cause is worth it." Koga and Kiba and Akamaru then waited for everyone else to wake up.

Even farther away somewhere in the lands of the online game

SexyUchihaKiller has logged on. (Itachi)

Itachi's character is just exactly the same as he is in real life. Itachi looked around and saw a man with white hair and golden eyes and purple marks on his face looking straight at him. Itachi smirked and said, "Hey there." The man didn't say anything and Itachi could tell that the man didn't talk much. Itachi smirk grew a little as he thought' 'This is going to be fun.'

Back with Sasuke and Naruto and Kuwabara and Yusuke

"We finally reached the village," said Naruto as they entered the village. Sasuke activated his sharingan and looked around. When he found the hut he was looking for he started to walk toward it. As Sasuke walked away, the rest of the boys followed him since they had no clue what to do next. Sasuke walked right into the hut without even knocking and saw five people in the room, well at least three of them looked like humans the others had ears and one had a tail and there was a small cat that had to tails.

One of the people appeared to be an old woman with an eye patch and by her clothing, the four boys guessed she was a priestess. "Who are ye?" asked the old woman as she looked at the four boys. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto as he pointed to himself. Sasuke hit his forehead with the palm of his hand at the way Naruto had introduced himself. Sasuke removed his hand from his head and said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Yusuke and Kuwabara watched the two boys introduce themselves. Then Yusuke looked at the people in the room to find them staring back at him as if they were waiting for him to say something. Yusuke then realized why they were looking at him like that. "Hi, I'm Yusuke Urameshi," said Yusuke.

"And I'm the handsome Kuzuma (sp?) Kuwabara!" exclaimed Kuwabara. Yusuke then hit Kuwabara on the head and knocked him out. "Idiot, stop acting like you're the greatest person on earth! It's getting annoying!" yelled Yusuke. The people who had been watching them just stared at the scene with wide eyes. Then all of a sudden they heard a beep that sounded like somebody was signing in.

RoseFox17 has signed in. (Kurama) (big surprise)

Then Kurama appeared. His character looked the same as he did in human form, but he had white fox ears on his head and he had white fox tail and he was wearing a red shirt with a blood red rose on it and was in white pants and had red shoes. Oh and one more thing, when he signed in his character was standing on Kuwabara. "Hey Kurama," said Yusuke. "Hey Yusuke," said Kurama as he got off of Kuwabara, who was still unconscious. The old woman in the priestess outfit clear her throat and everyone looked at her. "I'm Kaede and I'm the priestess of this area and now may I ask why are you boys here," said the old priestess. Sasuke looked at Kaede and said, "We, or at least Naruto and I, are here to help defeat Naraku and complete the Shikon Jewel." "I see," said Kaede.

At Naraku's castle

Snakeloverandruler1234 has signed in. (Orochimaru)

Orochimaru walked into the castle and found a man with red eyes and black hair. "Who are you?" asked the man. "Orochimaru," said Orochimaru with a smirk. Naraku sensed the evil aura coming from Orochimaru. Naraku smirked. "Pleasure to meet you Orochimaru, I'm Naraku," said Naraku. "Pleasure's all mine," said Orochimaru with a smirk, since he too could sense Naraku's own evil aura. "I think this is a start of a great partnership," said Naraku. "Same here," said Orochimaru.

Author's note: Well, how do you like it so far? The next chapter I will introduce some more characters and a kind of plot twist. Trust me this is only the beginning. Anyway, please review or I will be forced to send Sasuke and Naruto and Inuyasha to kill you. Oh and sorry if there were spelling mistakes, I got lazy and forgot to check for them. Also below this are the pairings I'm thinking of. PLEASE VOTE!!

P.S. I don't do same gender couples and the pairings aren't crossover except Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho.

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Hinata

Naruto/Hinata

Naruto/Sakura

Gaara/Hinata

Gaara/Sakura

Shikamaru/Temari

Shikamaru/Ino

Kagome/Kurama

Kagome/Inuyasha

Okay, also I have three couples all ready Miroku and Sango, Yusuke and Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina. Also if a couple you want is not up there please tell me it and I will add it to the running or I'll use that couple and also no Hinata and Neji because that is just CREEPY! This is just an idea of some of the pairings so please tell if you want a different couple that I haven't posted yet. Ja ne!


	2. The Committee More Characters

The Committee

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, or Inuyasha, the name Slifer or any brand names that I use.

Yinasuka: I'm happy because five very nice people reviewed the first chapter, so please keep reviewing this story or you'll make me sad and I'll have to kill you. Also I think when you play a game, you log in not sign in, but oh well I don't care; I'll put one or the other. Also I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in over a year, I didn't mean to put off updating, but I got writer's block and a bunch of other reasons.

Inuyasha: Keh. Nobody gives a damn as to why you didn't update, they're just probably mad that you didn't update.

Kagome: Sit boy! Inuyasha, don't be rude.

Now it's time for the story to begin.

"speaking"

'thinking'

(Author's Note)

DarkAngel1519 has signed in.

RoseVixen17 has signed in.

In the game appeared two girl characters, who appeared to be teenagers. One had long black hair with blood red streaks, had crimson eyes, had pointed ears and black bat wings and had fangs and claws. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'It may look like I'm listening, but really I could care less' in deep red letters and blue jeans with the knees out of them and was wearing black converse.

The other character had long sandy blonde hair and had fox ears and a fox tail the same color of her hair and she had fangs and claws. She also had forest green eyes and she was wearing a plain tan t-shirt that was cut off just at the top of her stomach and she had a tan skirt that ended at her knees.

"Reibai, why do I have to do this?" asked the girl with fox ears. The other girl, who apparently is named Reibai, said, "Because this has to be done, so get over it, Maria." The fox girl, Maria, sighed and then jumped into a tree and started running. Then Reibai jumped into another tree and went the opposite direction.

Back in the real world

A person stared at their computer waiting for their friends to finish the task that they decided to do as part of their mission that they had decided on. "Are you sure about this," asked Ibutsu, an AI that was a red dragon that looked kind of like a red snake except with more teeth in its mouth and two front legs with three claws on each leg and coal black eyes and his tongue didn't flick out of his mouth like a snake. "Yes, I'm sure Ibutsu," said the person staring at the computer. They then hacked into the game and watch the events that were about to happen.

Back with Sasuke, Naruto, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and the Inuyasha gang except Miroku.

They group had discussed what they were going to do and they got to know each other better. "Well, we should get ready to go as soon as we get Miroku," said Kagome, she had long black hair and brown eyes and had a green and white sailor suit kind of school uniform on. At that moment walked in a monk with purple and black robes and a staff with rings and Jiraya. "JIRAYA!" yelled Naruto. "Hey kid, don't yell so loud okay. Yes, it's me, but jeez do you have to yell?" asked Jiraya as he looked at Naruto. Then Jiraya noticed the other women in the room. "Hello ladies…" Jiraya began, but then he recognized the woman from before that had hit Miroku on the head. "You know what I think it is time for me to make my leave," Jiraya said and with that he logged off. Then the next thing that happened was…

Dark Fire Shadow Dragon has logged in. (Hiei)

The character that appeared looked just like Hiei except a few inches taller so that he was about 5'4. "Hey shorty," said Kuwabara. The next thing Kuwabara saw was the darkness of unconsciousness. "And who the hell are you?" asked Inuyasha as he started to pull out his Tetsusaiga (sp?). "Hn," said Hiei, "my name's Hiei, half demon." Inuyasha growled and continued to pull out his sword. "Hiei, be nice," said Kurama as he looked at the fire demon. Then he looked back at Inuyasha. "You'll have to excuse Hiei. When he says something it is usually a command or an insult," said Kurama to Inuyasha earning him a glare from the fire demon next to him and Inuyasha putting his sword back in its sheath.

All of a sudden, a girl came through the doorway. She had long sandy blonde hair and had fox ears and a fox tail the same color of her hair and she had fangs and claws. She also had forest green eyes and she was wearing a plain tan t-shirt that was cut off just at the top of her stomach and she had a tan skirt that ended at her knees. (I wonder who it is? That's sarcasm folks!)

The girl looked at the people in the room. "Hi ya," said the girl, "Is one of you Sasuke Uchiha or Yusuke Urameshi?" "I'm Sasuke," said Sasuke as he turned to the girl. "And I'm Yusuke," said Yusuke as he too turned to the girl. The girl walked over and stood in front of the boys. "Here, I got stuck delivering these to you two," said the girl as she made two scrolls appear in her hand and then handed both Sasuke and Yusuke each a scroll. "Who are you?" asked Kurama as he looked at the teenage girl. "My name's Maria," she said and with that she walked out of the hut and disappeared. "Well, that was weird," said Naruto. Everyone nodded. Yusuke and Sasuke read their scrolls. It said:

_To the person whom this concerns,_

_We the committee, whose job is to keep this game running properly and keep it balanced have here by grant you and the people with you to join with the group that consists of Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, but you are to only join this group and if one of you decides to join another group without us allowing it, we will have to delete you from the game, whether the deletion is permanent or not will be totally up to us depending on what we see best._

_From,_

_Anonymous_

"Well, that's a perfect ten on the creepy scale," said Kuwabara as he read the scroll over Yusuke's shoulder. "Yep," said Yusuke as he closed the scroll along with Sasuke. "Who is this committee?" asked Naruto, who had been reading over Sasuke's shoulder to see what the scroll had said. "I have heard of a group of people who are in charge of the game," Kurama began as he walked next to Kagome and then asked, "May I sit next to you?" Kagome nodded while Inuyasha gave a small growl.

When Kurama sat down he continued his explanation, "This group is said to consist of at least three people one of which is probably of the girl who delivered the scrolls, Maria. I have heard of also another girl in the group who also delivers messages to players and is also the assassin that kills or deletes players who break the committee's rules. The third person is also a girl that is basically the brains of the committee. She writes the messages and controls the balance between good and evil in the game."

"Okay. Then it seems as long as we follow that message then they will stay out of our way," said Miroku. "Yes, it seems that way," Kurama said. "Fine then looks like we're joining your guy's group," said Yusuke as he pointed to Inuyasha. "Yah, I guess just don't lag behind or become dead weight," said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, that was rude," said Kagome. "So," said Inuyasha. A vein appeared on Kagome's head. "SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome as Inuyasha hit the floor hard enough to make an Inuyasha size hole. Kagome then stood up and walked out of the hut saying that she had to go home and gather supplies before they left.

"Well since it will be awhile before we leave I'm going to go look around," said Sasuke as he too left the hut. "Hey Sasuke-teme wait up," said Naruto as he ran out of the hut to join Sasuke. "What do you want dobe?" asked Sasuke as Naruto caught up to him. "Do you really think we should join up with all those people?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sasuke. "Might as well. If we all go there is more of a chance that we will complete the quest besides if you, Jiraya, and I play this game there is no telling who else we plays this game," said Sasuke as he continued walking. "Yeah, but-," Naruto began to say. All of a sudden …

ShyPrincess1215 has logged in. (Hinata)

Hinata's character looked exactly like she did in the real world, with her beige coat and all, except for the fact she had a pair of white angel wings coming out of her back. Hinata looked at Sasuke and Naruto standing in front of her and staring at her. She automatically blushed with embarrassment and stared at the ground. "Hinata-chan is that you?" asked Naruto as he looked at Hinata's character. "Y-yes N-Naruto-kun its m-me," said Hinata as she continued to stare at the ground. "What are you doing here, Hinata?" asked Sasuke as he, too, looked at Hinata's character. Hinata looked up quickly only to see Sasuke and Naruto staring at her. "I-I'm working on a-a quest," said the shy Hyuuga as she looked back at the ground. "Which one?" asked Naruto. "The S-Shikon Jewel o-one," said Hinata. "Awesome, Sasuke and I are doing that quest too," said Naruto.

Meanwhile in a hut on a mountain side hundreds of miles away from the village …

BloodyDeathBySand has logged in. (Gaara)

Gaara's character looked just like him in the real world; this is when he still has raccoon ears on top of his head and a raccoon tail.

Awesomefangirl17 has logged in. (Temari)

Temari's character looks like she does when she saves Shikamaru during the Sasuke retrieval mission.

PurplePuppetmaster has logged in (Kankuro)

Kankuro's character looks like he does when Garra becomes Kazekage.

"Okay, where the hell are we?" asked Kankuro as he looks around. "Who knows," replied Temari as she sits against a wall of the hut. Gaara's ears twitched. Kankuro and Temari look at Garra as he looks out the window of the hut and says, "Someone's coming."

"Through the window?" said Kankuro as he stared at his little brother.

"No, Kankuro. He's just looking out the window because the sky has turned green," replied Temari sarcastically. "It has," said Kankuro as he rushed to the window. "Oh god, why must I be related to you," said Temari as she hit her head with her hand. (Sorry, Kankuro fans. I just couldn't help making him act that way.)

Author's Note: I have finally completed my second chapter with a small cliff hanger...heh...I swear when I wrote this chapter I wasn't planning on having a cliff hanger and I know it is not long, but I promise you that I will have another chapter posted by Saturday night or Sunday night, depending how long I stay with my grandma. Also I know I added OCs, but they are needed in this fanfic and if you don't want them to be paired with a character then they won't be.

Anyway, time for what we all have been waiting for the voting polls. Now, you guys should know that since I have such a bad record of updating and that if not enough people vote then well, this story will take forever to complete and I know that no of you probably like stories that seem to stop right when the plot is starting to unfold or the climax of the story is about to happen, so this is the new voting rule, if a couple gets five votes then I will have that couple for the story if two couples that involve the same person like Inuyasha/Kagome and Kurama/Kagome then there will be a vote off and I'll explain the rules of a vote off when one happens. Anyway, if you have any questions then just send me a message with your question and I'll reply as soon as I get a chance. So here are the polls so far:

Kurama/Kagome: 1 vote

Sasuke/Hinata: 2 votes

Naruto/Hinata: 1 vote

Sasuke/Sakura: 1 vote

Shikamaru/Temari: 2 votes

All the other couples have no votes. So if the pairing that you want is not listed then starting voting, you can vote for as many couples you want, but you can vote once per couple. Meaning you can vote for both Shikamaru/Temari and Kagome/Kurama but you can't say you vote for Sasuke/Hinata twice. The other rules for the voting are at the bottom of the first chapter. PLZ REVIEW!! Ja ne!


End file.
